Frutos del Amor
by Kentaru Z
Summary: Como serian los nueve meses que Knuckles y Rouge deberan soportar, antes de la llegada de su primogenito? descubranlo aqui, dejen reviews, please.
1. El Inicio

Bueno aquí estoy, con mi nuevo fic, de romance con humor, espero que lo disfruten, se trata de los nueve meses que la pareja de Knuckles y Rouge, deben soportar, antes de la llegada de su primogénito, bueno espero Reviews, ahora también respondo preguntas, y reviews, bueno mejor empiezo, que lo disfruten.

Frutos del Amor:

Capitulo 1: El Inicio

- Y dime Rouge? Como te has sentido en estos últimos días? –le dijo la erizo rosa a la chica murciélago.

- No muy bien, desde ayer que me eh sentido mareada, con ganas de vomitar, me duele la cabeza y me agoto muy fácilmente –le respondió a Amy.

- Rayos, seria mejor que fueras a ver a un medico, no crees? –

- Para que, debe ser algo que comí, que me hizo mal al estomago, bueno aquí es mi casa adiós –la chica murciélago entro a su departamento y se tendió en el sillón.

- Hum… -dijo Amy, quien siguió a su casa.

Al día siguiente, en Angel Island.

- Hola Knux -dijo Amy, acercándose al echidna rojo.

- Amy? Hola como estas? –dijo el echidna intrigado de ver a Amy en Angel Island.

- Oye Knuckles, sabias que Rouge esta enferma o algo así, tu no sabes porque puede ser? –

- Bueno la verdad, no la he visto desde hace dos días, creo que iré a verla –

- Bueno te acompaño –dijo la erizo con una sonrisa.

En el departamento de Rouge, alguien toco a la puerta.

- Pase, esta abierto! –grito Rouge.

Knuckles y Amy entraron.

- Rouge donde estas? –dijo Amy.

- En la cocina! Vengan –les respondió.

Los dos fueron para ver a Rouge sentada en la mesa preparando comida.

- Que haces Rouge? –le pregunto Amy.

- Nada, me preparaba algo de comer –miro a Knuckles y se paro- hola Knux, que hay? –se le acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Vine a ver como estabas, Amy me dijo que estabas enferma –

- Me encanta que te preocupes por mi –le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un largo beso en la boca – bueno creo que... glup! –Rouge se tapo la boca y corrió al baño, Amy y Knuckles escuchan como Rouge vomitaba.

- Creo que esta peor, mejor la llevare a ver a un medico –dijo el echidna.

- No te preocupes, yo la llevare –se le acerca y le susurra- tu ve y tráele algo lindo, para que se sienta mejor, si? –

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que nada malo le pase, ok? –

- Ok –le dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo.

Rouge volvió del baño.

- Rayos, bueno en que estábamos-

- Amy te llevara a ver a un medico, yo atenderé algunas cosas –

- Insisto en que… -Knuckles le tapo la boca.

- Nada de peros, no quiero que mi bella joya, este enferma, bueno? –

- Bueno –dijo Rouge a regañadientes.

Amy y Rouge, fueron a la clínica.

- Sabes, creo que esto es por causa de unas frutas que me comí, creo que no habían madurado –le dijo Rouge.

- Nada de peros, ya escuchaste a Knuckles, además, no hay nada de malo, en que te vea un medico –

Llegaron a la sala de espera, se sentaron y Amy se puso a leer una revista, Rouge se quedo viendo a una señora que llevaba a su bebe en brazos.

- Que lindo –pensó- ojala y pueda tener un hijo algún día -

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando de pronto la llamaron.

- Rouge… Rouge the Bat –dijo la enfermera.

- Aquí estoy –dijo Rouge levantándose- bueno deséame suerte –

- Suerte –dijo la erizo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Rouge salio, pero su cara se veía mas blanca que de costumbre.

- Rouge te ocurre algo? –pregunto Amy.

- Estoy… estoy… -

- Estas? –

- Embarazada… -dijo con una voz apagada.

- Cielos! –exclamo la erizo.

Las dos volvieron al departamento de Rouge, Amy le dio un té de hierbas a Rouge.

- Pero, bueno, es muy bueno, todas las mujeres debemos pasar por ello, no-dijo tratando de animarla.

- Pero, pero y si Knuckles deja de quererme, que tal si el no quiere tener un hijo conmigo –decia Rouge.

- O vamos, el te adora, tal vez le cueste entender que será papá, pero, al final lo entenderá, lo peor seria que ese no sea su hijo… lo es verdad?

- Claro que si lo es, de quien mas podría ser! –grito Rouge enfadada, por el comentario.

- Si, ya lo sabia, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo entenderá –

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

- Si, pase –dijo Rouge.

Knuckles entro.

- Hola Rouge, hola Amy, como les fue-

- Bueno…. que Rouge te diga –dijo Amy, algo nerviosa.

Rouge se paro y se puso frente a Knuckles.

- Bueno Knuckles, veras es que… -pero el echidna la interrumpió.

- Ten, la encontré para ti, en el fondo de una mina –le entrego un diamante, del tamaño de una sandia.

- Knuckles… -dijo la chica murciélago al ver la enorme joya.

- Claro que nunca será tan bella como tu y también te traje esto… –le entrego muchas flores siete pétalos, cada uno, de un color del arcó iris- espero que te mejores, mi amor –

- Knuckles, gracias –

- Bueno, que querías decirme? –

- Knuckles yo, yo estoy… -

Fin del capitulo.


	2. No todavía

Bueno, capitulo dos, sin nada que decir

Capitulo 2: No todavía

- Yo… estoy muy agradecida, de que siempre estés conmigo –va y lo abraza.

- Por nada mi amor –le responde el abrazo y la besa en la boca.

Amy estaba con los ojos abiertos.

- Bueno debo volver a Angel Island, volveré mañana, mejórate, si-

- Claro –y el echidna salio del departamento, Rouge fue y se sentó en el sillón.

-

pero que fue eso, debías decirle, acerca de que tendrán un hijo –

- Si, pero no todavía, es algo pronto –

- Rouge, será mejor que se lo digas, antes de que se entere, de otra forma y vaya a mal pensar –

- Supongo que tienes razón, mañana cuando venga le diré, ahora solo quiero descansar –Rouge se paro y se fue a su habitación.

- Bueno, yo me voy, adiós –Amy, se fue del departamento.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Rouge estaba saliendo del baño, después de haber vomitado, todo su desayuno.

- Entupidas nauseas, será mejor que vaya a una tienda, y compre algún libro sobre esto del embarazo -Rouge tomo se arreglo y salio, camino hasta llegar a una librería.

- Si, hola, busco libros sobre el embarazo –le pregunto al encargado.

- Busque en medicina, por aya –le indico, un hombre de edad, con unas gruesas gafas- si no las encuentra llámeme –

Rouge fue a medicina y encontró varios libros, de pronto, mientras sacaba uno escucha una voz en su espalda.

- Rouge, hola? Que haces aquí –dijo la voz de un zorrito de dos colas.

- Tails, hola, como estas? –dijo algo nerviosa.

- Bien, que libro buscas? –

- Que libro, buscas tu? –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Yo, bueno solo algo para leer, pero que buscas en la sección de medicina? –dijo notando, la sección donde Rouge estaba sacando un libro.

- Es que, es que, bueno, también buscaba algo para leer así que al azar vine a esta sección –

- Haber? –Tails se acerco y noto que la mayoría de los libros de esa área de medicina, eran sobre embarazos- veo que leerás sobre embarazos, eh? –

- A bueno si, es que… es que… una amiga, va a tener un hijo y me acorde que me pidió que le buscara un buen libro –

- Bueno si quieres ayuda, pídesela al Señor Walter, el encargado, el te ayudara a encontrar un buen libro –

- Si, gracias Tails –

Rouge se quedo esperando a que Tails saliera de la librería, para poder empezar a buscar su libro, lo que nunca pensó, es que para que Tails salga de una librería, tendría que haber un incendio que quemara todos los libros, después de varias horas Tails se fue.

- Adiós Rouge, gusto en verte -

- El gusto fue mió –suspiro y se puso a buscar.

- Estos son todos? –pregunto el Señor Walter, al ver una montaña de libros que le trajo Rouge.

- Si, son todos, cuanto es? –

- Bueno, aquí llevamos esto y esto otro, son 10 libros, un total de 45 dólares, por favor –

- Tenga –Rouge le paso el dinero.

- Gracias por su preferencia –Rouge salio de la librería y se dirigió a su departamento, cuando llego, no veía por donde iba, ya que los libros le tapaban la vista., así que trato de abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y una voz muy familiar le hablo.

- Déjame ayudarte –dijo la voz del erizo negro, que sujeto varios de los libros.

- Shadow espera! –pero el erizo empezó a ver las tapas de los libros.

- ''El Embarazo''? ''El Cuidado del Niño''? ''10 cosas que saber para ser una buena mamá''? –decia Shadow, que leía las tapas de los libros, Rouge voto sus libros al piso, del departamento, y le arrebato los libros al erizo negro.

- Que haces? –le dijo molesta.

- Para que son todos eso libros? –

- Son para una amiga –dijo mientras volteaba la mirada.

- Humph –Shadow se cruzo de brazos- es verdad, tu novio, vino ase unas horas, se quedo esperándote –

- Knuckles? Es verdad, se me hizo muy tarde, y tu desde cuando estas aquí? –

- Desde hace algunas horas, recuerdas que me dijiste que podría quedarme aquí, cuando quisiera, pues bien estaba de paso por la ciudad, y decidí venir a quedarme contigo, si no te importa claro –

- Bueno, estos últimos días, eh estado algo enferma, así que preferiría que no te quedaras, lo siento –

- Curioso, tu novio, me pidió que me quedara para que te cuidara en las noches, al ver que el no podría porque debe vigilar la Master Emerald –

- Ese Knuckles, pero en serio prefiero estar sola, aunque puedes quedarte esta noche –

- Muy bien –

Rouge entro y recogió los libros, luego fue a la cocina.

- Quieres algo-le pregunto al erizo negro.

- No –respondió.

- Bien –

Rouge fue a la sala, Shadow estaba parado y ella se sentó en el sillón.

- Te importa si como-

- Adelante –

Rouge comenzó a comer y al rato, termino.

- Que rico estaba, ese sándwich -

- Humph, me voy a la habitación de huéspedes –Shadow entro en una habitación.

Rouge tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leer.

Al día siguiente. Rouge salía del baño, después de haber vomitado.

- Rayos como decia el libro, náuseas y vómitos matutinos -

- Y no solo eso, también cansancio, calambres, dolor de espalda –decia el erizo negro que leía un libro, de pie, frente a la cocina.

- De que hablas? –

- Rouge, no te hagas la tonta, te conozco, y se que me mentiste, estos libros son tuyos y tu estas embara… -Rouge le tapo la boca.

- Cállate, nadie debe saberlo –

- Ni siquiera tu novio? –

- A el se lo diré pronto, pero no ahora –Shadow se quito la mano de Rouge de la boca.

- Humph –

- Prométeme que conservaras el secreto –

- Esta bien, lo prometo –

Esa misma tarde. Alguien toco a la puerta.

- Si? –dijo Rouge abriendo la puerta.

- Hola Rouge –dijo el echidna, abrazándola.

- Hola amor, como estas? –

- Bien, pero como estas tu, te mejoraste? –

- Bueno, yo sigo igual, algo enferma –

De pronto Shadow se acerco a la puerta.

- Rouge tiene algo importante que decirte, así que saldré –cerro la puerta.

- Así? Que cosa es? –

Rouge suspiro.

- Esta bien, ven -

Lo tomo de la mano, y lo llevo hasta el sillón donde ambos se sentaron.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. La Revelación

Otra vez, nada que decir

Capitulo 3: La Revelación

- Knuckles, antes de esto dime, me amas-

- Claro que te amo, porque la pregunta –

- Me amarías tanto, como para formar una familia? –

- Bueno, respecto a eso, es que yo no querría atar tu vida, a una esmeralda, supongo que entiendes, que si formas una familia conmigo, y quieres que vivamos juntos, tendrás que ir a vivir a Angel Island, y no se si podrás ver seguido a tus amigos o parientes, y no se si te agrade una vida allá –

- Knuckles –dice ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- mi amor -lo abraza con mucha fuerza- claro que no me importa, siempre que podamos estar juntos –

- Pero a todo esto, porque la pregunta –

- Bueno… -Rouge respiro hondo- Knuckles, estoy embarazada, tu y yo vamos a tener un bebe –

El echidna no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola, con ojos de es una broma.

- No bromeo, cuando fui con el doctor, el me examino y hizo unos análisis, y si estoy embarazada, por eso los vómitos y las nauseas -

- Rouge, bueno… no se que decir –

- Dime si te gustaría, que viviéramos juntos en Angel Island, para axial poder criar a nuestro hijo –

- Me encantaría –Knuckles la abraza- estas segura de que quieres ir a Angel Island? –

- Jamás estuve más segura de algo –

Luego ambos se besan y pasan la noche juntos.

Pasa un mes desde que Rouge le dijo a Knuckles, Rouge sufrió algunos cambios, se puso mas sensible, detecta mas fácil los olores, empezó con los antojos.

- Que cansada me siento, segura que esto es necesario Amy? –le dijo la chica murciélago.

- Claro, que lo es, hay que hacer pronto las compras, para el bebe, mientras mas rápido mejor –

Entraron a un centro comercial y salieron con muchas bolsas.

- Compramos mucha ropa, con colores, tanto para niño, como para niña –dijo la erizo rosa.

- Si, solo espero, llegar rápido a casa, estoy agotada –

- Por cierto Rouge, que esperas que sea, niño o niña? –

- Bueno, me gustaría un varón –

- Ya veo, esperemos que eso sea, entonces –

Llegaron al departamento de Rogue, ella soltó las bolsas y se tiro al sillón.

- Donde esta Knuckles, eh notado que ya no te visita tanto -

- Knuckles se las esta arreglando, para construirnos una casa en Angel Island, insistió, en que no quería que yo vivera en una cabaña, así que se las arreglo, para que camines y todo entren y construyan una casa, el problema es que el debe vigilar que no tomen nada, y además no destruyan la naturaleza –

- No me sorprende, de el, nunca imagine que seria un novio tan atento –dijo Amy, sentándose en el sillón.

- La verdad, yo tampoco lo pensé, por eso me sorprendió mucho, su cambio asía mi, cuando le dije que yo también lo amaba, aunque a veces, igual discutimos, sin querer –

- Esa es su major entretención –

- Si, pero por ahora, el prefiere no entrar en conflicto, dice que las peleas son malas para el bebe, mas si son entre sus padres –

- Y tiene razón –Amy se acerco y toco el estomago de Rouge- pronto este pequeñín ira creciendo –

- Cierto y me hará subir unos kilos, no lo soportare –

- Bien vale, la pena aguantarlo –

Amy se quedo en el sillón, durante un rato.

- Bueno es tarde me voy -

- Adiós Amy, cuídate –

- Tu también, Rouge –

Amy salio y Rouge se quedo sola, a las pocas horas llego Shadow.

- Hola –dijo entrando y quedándose de pie.

- Hola, volviste temprano –dijo Rouge.

- Humph –Shadow fue a su habitación.

- Creo que mejor me iré a dormir, tengo algo de sueño –Rouge bostezo y se paro.

Camino hasta su habitación y apago las luces de la sala, dejándola completamente a oscuras.

Fin del Capitulo.


	4. La Calma

Kentaru (ósea yo): Bueno, primero responderé Reviews, si!

Sonic: mejor date prisa en terminar esta absurda historia

Knuckles: tu solo estas enojado porque no has aparecido y no eres el principal

Sonic: el principal no eres tú, cualquiera se da cuenta de que es Rouge

Knuckles: de hecho seriamos los dos

Me separo un poco de ellos.

Kentaru: bueno continuare:

PoLy: claro que lo continuare, no te preocupes

Raven-telekinetic: Como vez, lo continué pronto, jaja

Tarem: te aseguro que no se como saldr�, yo solo escribo lo que veo que hacen en mi mente, y en mi mente, ni yo los controlo XD

kitsune-vulpes: no lo dejare a medias, no te preocupes, y gracias por el review

Ahora seguiré, con la historia, nos vemos

Capitulo 4: La Calma

Rouge despertó y se fue a la cocina.

- Que comeré hoy? –se dijo a si misma.

Tomo tres huevos, un poco de jamón y queso, luego saco algo de pan, un sartén y aceite, se preparo unos huevos fritos, y se los comió con el pan, el jamón y el queso, cuando termino, fue a lavar los platos.

- Que rico estuvo, todo –dijo feliz.

- Buenos días –dijo el erizo negro, pasando por la cocina, en dirección a la puerta de salida.

- Buenos días Shadow, quieres desayunar? –

- No –abrió la puerta y salio, Rouge suspiro.

- Que haremos con ese Shadow –

Después de ese día, Rouge se puso a leer uno de los libros que trajo, y así pasaron las semanas, hasta que se cumplió otro mes, Rouge ahora se ponía mas irritable y sensible, así que la mayoría tenia cuidado cuando le hablaba, por que si no, se arriesgaban a una patada en la cara.

Rouge caminaba por la tarde, y paso por el parque, cuando se sentó en una banca, que estaba mirando al lago.

- Huf, eso me agoto, creo que mejor volveré al departamento. Estaba apunto de pararse, cuando de pronto un rayo azul se detuvo frente a ella.

- Que tal Rouge? –dijo el erizo Sonic.

- Ah, hola Sonic, que hay? –

- Nada, interesante, y tu? –aparentemente, Knuckles no se había tomado la molestia de decirle a Sonic, que Rouge estaba embarazada, y que pronto tendrían un hijo.

- Bueno… -

- Espero que no sigas robando joyas, eh? –

- Humph, eso no te incumbe –dijo Rouge.

- Bueno, lo importante es que no te atrapen, cuando robes alguna no? –

- Dices, que soy mala ladrona? –

- Bueno, robar es malo, pero nunca dije que fueras mala… -pero Sonic no pudo continuar, ya que Rogue comenzó a gritarle.

- Así que ahora vienes y me dices que soy mala ladrona! Luego me insinúas que soy una mala persona, haber dime quien te consiguió esas entradas, para ese restaurant caro y exclusivo, para que invitaras a Amy! –

- Bueno tu, pero… -

- Así que mas encima, te quejas de que lo haya hecho eh? –

- No esperas, no seas tonta, yo nunca… -

- Ahora soy tonta! Ya veras rata azul –Rouge se paro y pateo a Sonic, arrojándolo a un enorme árbol, donde quedo grabada su silueta.

- Miren… muchas estrellitas –dijo el pobre erizo azul, que estaba completamente aturdido.

- Me voy –Rouge se dirigió a su apartamento.

Cuando llego se sentó en el sillón y se puso a llorar.

- Extraño a mi Knuckles, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo -

- Pero si vino recién ayer –dijo la voz de Shadow, desde la cocina.

- Shadow? –Rouge se paro y fue a la cocina y abrazo a Shadow- Shadow! Quiero ver a mi Knuckles –

- Ya, ya –Shadow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Rouge se quedo llorando como por media hora más, reclamando que quería ver a Knuckles, mientras en otro lugar.

- Rayos Tails, esa Rouge esta loca, me comenzó a gritar, solo porque le dije, que no la atraparan, cuando robara una joya, y lo tomo todo mal, y luego me pateo, arrojándome contra un árbol –dijo el erizo azul, al pequeño zorrito de dos colas.

- Bueno, leí en un libro que las mujeres embarazadas, normalmente, se ponen más sensibles e irritables, en los meses del embarazo –le explico Tails.

- Espera, espera, espera, Rouge embarazada? –

- Claro, no lo sabias? –

- Hace cuanto que lo sabes tú? –

- Hace semanas, Knuckles vino a contarme, que pronto nacerá su primogénito –

- El muy rata, no me lo dijo –dijo Sonic, algo molesto.

- Bueno, de hecho tú no estabas, en realidad, primero pregunto por ti, cuando me lo vino a contar y le dije que estabas de viaje, en las montañas –

- Así? –dijo el erizo azul.

- Si, bueno, creo que el hubiera preferido contártelo el mismo, no crees?... Sonic? Sonic! –grito Tails, al ver que su amigo se había esfumado.

Sonic corrió a gran velocidad, para llegar en unos 30 minutos a Angel Island y dirigirse a ver al guardián de la Master Emerald, en su templo.

- Sonic? –pregunto Knuckles, al verlo en la entrada del templo.

- Hola, Knux –lo saludo, levantando la mano.

- Hola, cuando volviste de las montañas? –

- Hace unas dos semanas, dime alguna novedad –dijo sonriéndole, para ver si Knuckles le mentía, y luego poder reírse de el, por ocultarlo.

- De hecho –Knuckles se paro y fue con Sonic, coloco su mano sobre su hombro- me hubiera gustado que fueses el primero en saberlo Sonic, pero dadas las circunstancias, no fue así –Sonic miraba a Knuckles, extrañado, el hubiera jurado que Knuckles hubiera actuado nervioso, negando la noticia, pero se veía muy firme y decidido- escucha mi amigo, mi rival, mi compañero de entrenamiento, voy a tener un hijo, con la mujer que amo, y me gustaría pedirte algo –

- Claro, adelante Knux –Sonic estaba con los ojos abiertos.

- Serias el padrino de mi hijo? –

Sonic quedo atónito, Knuckles el mismo sujeto que siempre, negaba que era amigo de el, el mismo sujeto que no soportaba la presencia de Sonic, el mismo sujeto que en un principio odio a Sonic, hasta la muerte, le estaba pidiendo que fuera el padrino, de su hijo, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Y bien? –pregunto el echidna, al ver la reacción de Sonic.

- Bueno, pues, claro, no tengo ningún problema –le sonrió.

- Sabia, que podía contar contigo –Knuckles le sonrió a Sonic.

- Bueno, creo que ahora me voy, adiós y trata de no perder a tu hijo en el bosque cuando nazca, papá –Sonic salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Porque no te tiras a un pozo! –le grito el echidna- creo que cometí un grave error al elegirlo como padrino –dijo con una cara muy seria, pero luego sonrió no, se que fue la mejor elección –

Sonic salio de Angel Island corriendo, mientras que el sol, se ponía en el horizonte.

Fin del capitulo.


	5. El Inicio de los problemas

Kentaru: Ahora a responder Reviews!

Raven-telekinetic: Como vez la continué pronto mi amiga, y si Knuckles al principio realmente odio a Sonic, pero todo fue por una mentira que Eggman le dijo

Tarem: Ya la continué, y créeme, aun no has visto nada, espérate a ver el padrino que escogió Rouge, jaja

AmyStarfire: comprende que creas que te copie la idea, pero no fue así, yo ya la había pensado, pero lo bueno es que ya resolvimos el problema a través del MSN, y me alegra que vuelvas a confiar en mí

Bueno creo que ahora comenzare, si alguna objeción?

- Si, este fic es estupido, realmente –dijo Sonic.

- Porque te quejas, ya te pusieron, yo debería quejarme porque serás el padrino de mi hijo –exclamo Knuckles.

- Chicos cálmense ya, si? –les dije.

- Cállate, tú eres el culpable de todo –dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno creo que comenzare –

Capitulo 5: El Inicio de los problemas

Rouge estaba acostada en su cama, cuando de pronto se levanto y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a Knuckles sentado.

- Knuckles? viniste a verme a estas horas –dijo con emoción.

- Porque… porque me mentiste, Rouge –dijo el echidna parándose.

- De que hablas? –

- Porque no me lo dijiste! –el echidna la tomo de los hombros.

- Knuckles, que te ocurre? –

- Porque me mentiste, porque no me dijiste que no era mi hijo –

- Knuckles, de que hablas, claro que es tu hijo –

- No, no lo es –

Knuckles comenzó a sacudirla, cuando de pronto, Rouge se abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama, bañada en sudor, todo había sido un sueño.

- Fue un sueño… pero tan real -

Rouge ya había cumplido tres meses de embarazo, por ahora estaba bien, claro que normalmente le daba hambre en cualquier momento, y seguía muy irritable y sensible, aunque ahora ya no sentía nauseas ni vómitos. La murciélago vio la hora, eran las 3 de la mañana, decidió ir a ducharse, para lavarse el sudor. Se desvistió y se metió al agua, coloco su cara bajo el chorro de agua tibia, lo que hizo que se sintiera muy bien, después, toco su vientre, sabia que hay estaba creciendo su hijo poco a poco, y que en unos meses mas nacería, Rouge salio de la ducha, unos 30 minutos después, se coloco una bata de baño y se fue al sillón a ver televisión, el sueño, provoco que no quisiera dormir mas, se quedo viendo una película. En la mañana Shadow salio temprano, el no vio a Rouge en el sillón, así que salio sin decir nada.

- Bien, hoy i.e. a una revisión -

Mas tarde, Rouge salio a ver al medico, para su sorpresa, alguien la esperaba en la salida.

- A donde vas? –dijo el echidna rojo.

- Al medico a que me revisen –le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entonces te acompaño –

Rouge tomo el brazo de Knuckles y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Unos minutos después llegaron a la clínica.

- Bueno será mejor esperar -dijo Knuckles.

- Si –se miraron por unos minutos- dime mi amor, como esta quedando la casa? –le pregunto la murciélago.

- Si, bueno bien, si muy bien –dijo el echidna el cual parecía algo nervioso.

- En serio, te noto algo nervioso –

- Son los nervios por el examen, solo espero que el pequeño este bien –

- Lo estar�, ya lo veras –

Pasaron unos minutos y llamaron a Rouge.

- Rouge, Rouge the Bat –dijo la informer.

- Vamos –Rouge se levanto y tomo la mano de Knuckles.

- Vamos –

Entraron a la sala del Dr.

- Buenos días, como estamos hoy, Rouge? –le pregunto amablemente.

- Muy bien Dr. Alfred y usted? –respondió.

- Bien igual, algo cansado, pero bien –miro a Knuckles- usted debe ser el padre, no? –le estiro la mano.

- Si, soy yo –Knuckles se la estrecho.

- Muy bien, comencemos entonces –

El Dr. Alfred le hizo varias pruebas a Rouge, y cuando terminaron.

- Muy bien, tú bebe esta muy sano Rouge, eso es muy bueno –

- Si, lo se –

- Ahora, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte –

- Si, que cosa? –

- Veras, hoy nos llego, un nuevo analizador de ADN, resulta que este compara ambas muestras del tejido, la de los padres y la del bebe, en solo unos segundos –

- No estará insinuando… -

- No, claro que no –se apresuro- lo que ocurre, es que la maquina es nueva, y nos llego ase solo unos minutos y nos gustaría probarla, tu entiendes, verdad? –

- Bueno, si Knuckles no tiene problema –

- No, claro que no –respondió el echidna.

- Perfecto –

El Doctor, tomo sangre del bebe y de Knuckles. También tomo una muestra de sangre, de otro paciente antiguo.

- Primero, colocare la del bebe, luego colocare la del paciente –dijo el Dr. Alfred.

El Dr. coloco la muestra del bebe, en un orificio y la del paciente en otro. La maquina comenzó a funcionar y de pronto salio un papel, de una ranura, entre los dos orificios.

- Positivo –dijo el Dr.

- Que! –grito Knuckles- pero como? –

- No, no te preocupes, es términos médicos, quiere decir que no es hijo del paciente.

- Vaya, me había preocupado –

- Ahora colocare, la muestra de Knuckles, con la del bebe –y lo hizo.

La maquina funciono y el Dr. saco el papel y lo vio, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Si? –pregunto Rouge.

- Positivo –dijo el Dr. con una voz ahogada.

Fin del capitulo.


	6. La Calma después de la tormenta

Kentaru: ahora no tengo ningún review que contestar, así que partiré, alguna objeción? –mira a una esquina donde tengo a Sonic y a Knuckles amarrados y amordazados, tratando de liberarse- parece que no? Ok aquí voy.

Capitulo 6: La Calma después de la tormenta

- No, pero no puede ser! –grito Rouge, quien se acerco al Dr. y lo sujeto de cuello de la camisa- Dr. Alfred debe haber un error, haga los análisis otra vez -

- Muy bien, muy bien –el Dr. coloco la muestra de Knuckles y la del bebe… salio positivo.

- No, debe haber algún error, Knuckles es el padre de mi hijo –mira a Knuckles- Knuckles debe haber algo malo con la maquina, tu eres el padre de mi hijo –

Knuckles estaba callado, con los ojos abiertos, aunque de pronto los cerró.

Rouge se quedo hay, pensando, era imposible, Knuckles era el padre de su hijo, jamás había estado con otra persona que no fuera el (aunque usted, no lo crea).

- No, no puedes ser –Rouge se puso a llorar y salio corriendo.

- Rouge espera! –grito Knuckles, quien luego se acerco al Doctor.

- Escucha, la maquina debe de tener algo mal, veamos –tomo una muestra de la sangre de Rouge, que tomo para su revisión, y la coloco, junto con la del bebe. Cuando el papel salio, el Doctor lo leyó, con gran alivio.

- Positivo –dijo- sabia que esta maquina salio mala –

- Entonces si es mi hijo? –pregunto el echidna.

- Por supuesto, ahora si quieres asemos un examen común de ADN, claro que ese, toma más tiempo -

- No lo se –

- En vista a que fue mi culpa, por haberles insistido en probar la maquina, lo haré gratuitamente –

- Esta bien, pero mejor busco a Rouge –

- No, es mejor que te quedes, para llevarte el resultado de inmediato -

Rouge ya había corrido mucho y se había cansado.

- El sueño… -murmuro- debió ser como un aviso, o una premonición –se sentó en una banca- así que ahora Knuckles debe odiarme –coloco ambas manos tapando su cara, y comenzó a llorar.

- Rouge? –dijo una voz, frente a ella, Rouge levanto la vista y dejo de cubrir su cara, era Cream.

- Snif, Cream, que haces aquí? –

- Yo, estaba paseando con Cheese –y de su espalda salio el pequeño Chao.

- Chao, chao! –dijo.

- Que bien –Rouge se puso a llorar otra vez, y Cream se sentó a su lado.

- Que te ocurre? Tu nunca lloras –decia con voz preocupada.

- Es que… es que… -y Rouge le dijo toda la historia- y creo que el sueño se volverá realidad –

- Bueno… esto, yo no lo diría axial, estoy segura de que el Señor Knuckles, sabe que tu dices la verdad –

- Pero y si no es así, y si me odia y no vuelve a confiar en mi –Rouge se puso a llorar y Cream la abrazo, la pobrecita no sabia que hacer para animar a Rouge.

- Vamos, te llevare a tu casa –se levantaron y se dirigieron al departamento de Rouge, cuando entraron Knuckles estaba sentado en un sillón, mirándolas.

- No… no –decia Rouge, al recordar su sueño.

Knuckles se paro y se dirigió a donde estaba Rouge.

- Knuckles, escucha, es tu hijo te lo prometo, por favor créeme, no me odies, te lo suplico –Rouge fue y apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho de Knuckles, al igual que la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

- Rouge, porque –Rouge comenzó a pensar en lo que el le diría, aterrorizada- crees que no creo en ti? –dijo con voz de tristeza el echidna.

- Knuckles… -

- Jamás, desconfiaría de ti –Rouge sintió como los brazos del echidna, cubrían su cuerpo.

- Knuckles… -Rouge se puso a llorar pero no de tristeza, si no de alegría.

- Que lindos –dijo Cream, al verlos.

- Chao, chao! –dijo Cheese.

- Ten –el echidna le paso a Rouge un papel.

- Negativo? –leyó la murciélago, algo confundida.

- Mi prueba normal de ADN, con la del bebe, la maquina que uso el Doctor estaba averiada, te manda sus disculpas –

- Knuckles –lo abraza.

Y paso otro mes, con el que ya llevan cuatro, Rouge ya no tenía ningún problema serio, seguía algo irritable y sensible, pero el mayor seria…

- Nada de mi ropa me queda! –grito Rouge, enfadada.

- Vamos Rouge, cálmate, en unos meses mas, volverás a la normalidad –decia Amy, tratando de calmarla.

- Pero mírame, pronto seré una ballena –Amy miro a Rouge, que ya había comenzado a crecer su vientre.

- Pero… pero… ya se vamos de compras! –

- Ve tú, yo no pienso salir ahora, me veo horrible y no tengo que usar, que me quede bien –

- Huf… este bien, yo te traeré algo de ropa –

- Haré comida de bebe contigo, si se te ocurre traerme algo de color rosado! –se adelanto Rouge.

- Huf… lo que tu digas –pensando- rayos, con lo molesta que era, cuando se enojaba, sin estar embarazada y ahora esta peor –

- Me voy –se fue al sillón a ver televisión- y pobre de ti, si traes algo rosa-

Amy salio y volvió al rato con algunas cosas para Rouge, y claro nada rosa.

- Veamos, pero mas te vale que no haya nada rosa –Rouge comenzó a mirar lo que Amy le trajo- no, muy feo… no, muy poco original… no, esta horrible… no, carece de originalidad –decia mientras arrojaba la ropa asía tras.

- Huf… ya no puedo mas –dijo Amy.

Rouge continuo hasta que llego a una prenda rosa, que a Amy había comprado por error.

- Rayos olvide sacarla –pensó.

- Esta me gusto, gracias Amy –

Plonk!

- Amy? –pregunto Rouge que se paro y vio que Amy se había caído de espaldas. Rouge se coloco el vestido rosa- como me veo? –

- Si, muy linda –decia con la gotita, que le ponen a los personajes en los animes, cuando se dan situaciones como estas.

Y paso otro mes más.

- Cinco meses y… -dijo Rouge- me veo horrible! –el vientre de Rouge creció mas durante las semanas.

- No digas eso, te ves hermosa y radiante –dijo Knuckles.

- En serio crees eso, mi amor –dijo Rouge, con estrellitas en los ojos y un fondo de color rosa, con muchas flores, adornado con lucecitas.

- Claro –dijo el echidna.

- Se ve gorda, y pronto se pondrá peor –dijo Shadow desde la cocina. Y el fondo de Rouge se rompió como un vidrio, para dejar ver que estaban en la sala.

- Me veo gorda y fea! –grito, con lagrimas.

- Claro que no –decia el echidna que trataba de animarla.

- Huf, estoy harta –dijo- me veo fea, gorda y ya no encuentro un sostén que me quede –dijo Rouge mirando sus pechos, que al igual que su vientre, también habían crecido (aunque usted, no lo crea).

- No digas eso –

- Parezco una vaca, solo me faltan los cuernos y las manchas –dijo algo triste.

- Para mi tu siempre serás hermosa –

- En serio –dijo Rouge, con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Si –el echidna no resistió más y beso apasionadamente a Rouge.

- Oh que lindo, me voy al baño a vomitar –dijo Shadow, quien salio de la casa, en vez de ir al baño.

Y después de eso, la tarde fue tranquila.

Fin del capitulo.


	7. La sorpresa de Rouge

Kentaru: contestar reviews!

Raven-telekinetic: Ya lo entendí y lo estoy continuando, mi amiga

Bien creo que comenzare.

- No creemos eso –dijo Sonic, que logro soltarse.

- Hola Sonic, como estas? –

- Si, bien y tu nos amarraste –dijo con cara de odio.

- Bueno y donde esta Knuckles? –Knuckles sala tras de mi, pero lo esquivo y corro, me oculto en un closet.

- Debe estar por aquí –dijo Knuckles.

- Vamos hay que encontrarlo –dijo Sonic.

- Bueno seguiré el fic aquí, vamos –

Capitulo 7: La sorpresa de Rouge

Paso otro mes.

- Amy, el bebe me pateo –dijo Rouge, feliz, tocando su vientre, que creció mas, ahora que llevaba seis meses de embarazo.

- En serio, a ver –Amy coloco su mano, sobre el estomago de Rouge- si lo siento, apuesto a que será un bebe muy sano –

A los seis meses, Rouge, ya no estaba tan sensible e irritable, el problema es que sentía dolores en las piernas y la espalda.

- Bueno, creo que Knuckles esta por llegar –dijo la erizo rosa.

- Eso espero –dijo Rouge, quien de pronto escucha un ruido de alguien que se acerca a la puerta de entrada- Amy alguien viene –ambas se pegan a la puerta.

- Bueno Knuckles, cuando se lo dirás? –dijo la voz de Sonic, tras la puerta.

- Cuando sea el momento, adecuado, tú sabes que no quiero… -pero el echidna se vio interrumpido, por Amy, quien abrió la puerta.

- Sonic! –salto sobre el y lo abrazo, y Sonic, por supuesto, le respondió el abrazo.

- Hola Rouge –entro el echidna.

- De que hablabas, con Sonic? –le pregunto la murciélago.

- Esto de la casa, es que aun no esta lista, y le faltan algunos toques, si –Knuckles lo dijo muy nervioso.

- Humph, esta bien –dijo Rouge- pero mas te vale que la termines antes de que llegue el bebe –

- Por supuesto que la tendrá terminada –dijo el erizo azul.

- Porque tan seguro Sonic? –le pregunto Amy.

- Bueno, porque… porque… -

- Porque Sonic, fue a ver como estaba quedando, así que sabe que falta poco –dijo Knuckles, incapaz de ocultar sus nervios.

- Humph –Rouge suspiro- Knuckles podrías traerme algo de la farmacia? –

- Si, seguro –

- Tráeme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, si, ya se me acabaron –

- De inmediato –el echidna partió.

- Yo te sigo, para asegurarme que no termines trajeándole, pasta de dientes –dijo el erizo azul.

- Porque no te… -Knuckles suspiro- esta bien, vamos –

Rouge se quedo con Amy.

- Amy, creo que Knuckles me oculta algo sobre la casa –

- Si, se puso muy nervioso –

- No solo eso, ase semanas que le pregunto por ella, y siempre se pone igual, no ser� que no funciono y no quiere decirme –

- No lo creo, será mejor preguntarle, cuando vuelva –

- Si, tienes razón –

Las dos chicas se quedaron esperando a Sonic y a Knuckles, cuando los dos volvieron.

- Knuckles dime, honestamente, que paso con la casa? –dijo Rouge, con un tono serio.

- Te dije que esta quedando bien –dijo Knuckles, que otra vez, se puso nervioso.

- No te sirve mentir, Knuckles que le paso? –

- Huf, esta bien veras, lo que ocurre… -

- Se derrumbo y tuvieron que empezar de nuevo –dijo Sonic, interrumpiendo a Knuckles.

- Que! –dijo Rouge.

- Si, verdad Knuckles? –

- Si, si, no quería preocuparte, por eso no te lo dije –

- Vaya, bueno entonces, crees que pueda ir a ver como esta? –

- No, en Angel Island, hay mucha humedad y podrías enfermarte –

- Humph, esta bien –

- Bueno nosotros dos nos vamos, verdad Sonic? –dijo Amy.

- Que? Así, nos vamos –los dos erizos se fueron.

Knuckles y Rouge se quedaron solos, y se sentaron juntos a ver televisión.

Pasó otro mes, y a Rouge le creció más el vientre y los pechos (aunque usted, no lo crea).

- Esta decidido! –dijo Rouge- iré a ver hoy, mismo como esta quedando la casa -

Rouge fue con Tails, y le pidió que la llevara, aunque Tails se quejo, el enojo, junto con las patadas de Rouge, lo convencieron. Cuando llego a Angel Island, se dirigió al templo, pero en el camino se encontró con Knuckles.

- Rouge? Que haces aquí-le dijo.

- Vine a ver mi casa, tengo siete meses de embarazo y quiero verla –comenzó a caminar asía el templo, junto con Knuckles.

- Pero Rouge, escucha, no creo que debas ir –Rouge paro.

- Knuckles que me ocultas? –

- Bueno… esto –

- Que acaso, ya no me amas –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No, no es eso… estas bien –Knuckles la tomo en brazos.

Knuckles la lleva al templo, cerca de este, había una gran casa, tres pisos, en perfectas condiciones.

- Quería que fuera sorpresa, para cuando naciera el bebe –le dijo.

- Oh Knuckles! –no resiste mas y lo besa apasionadamente- perdón por arruinar tu sorpresa, si quieres vengo cuando el bebe nazca a vivir aquí –

- Seria lo mejor, en la cuidad, estas cerca del medico –

- Por ahora estarme, todo el resto del día, contigo –lo vuelve a besar.

Fin del capitulo.


	8. La Gran Pelea

Kentaru: Bueno no tengo ningún review, pero por ahora seguiré aquí –miro para afuera.

Lo has encontrado? –pregunto Sonic.

No, pero pronto saldr�, tendrá que ir que comer algo, algún día –respondió Knuckles.

Cierto –

Bueno, mejor siguió aquí, mientras continuo, aquí vamos! –

Capitulo 8: La Gran Pelea

Paso otro mes mas, en este mes, Rouge volvió a ponerse muy irritable, y además se ponía mucho peor, cuando le dolían las piernas o la espalda, cuando eso pasaba, se ponía a pelear, con el primero que se le cruzara, nadie lograba aguantarla.

Huf, pobre de Knuckles –dijo Sonic.

Si, el pobre ha resistido mucho, este ultimo tiempo –contesto Tails.

Con lo gruñón e irritable que es, me sorprende que haya resistido los humores de Rouge –

Sabe que es mejor que no pelee con ella, pero me pregunto cuanto mas resistirá –

Vamos a ver? –

Bueno, supongo que no estaría mal ir a verlos –

Y los dos, se fueron a la casa de Rouge, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Amy en la puerta.

Hey Amy! –dijo Sonic.

Shhh… estoy tratando de escuchar -Amy apoyo la oreja contra la puerta.

Tails y Sonic hicieron lo mismo.

Esto no debería de ir aquí –escucharon la voz de Rouge.

Bien lo moveré –dijo la voz de Knuckles, que sonaba muy desanimado.

Y que me dices de esto, esta sucio, límpialo –

Muy bien –

Rayos, me duele la espalda y las piernas, demonios! –grito Rouge.

Muy bien –

Y mira esto, se acabo el jugo, debes ir a traer mas, y quiero jugo de naranja, escuchaste de naranja –

Muy bien –la voz de Knuckles sonaba, como si cada vez una ira interior, creciera y creciera.

Cielos! –Amy abrió la puerta, y todos vieron a Rouge, quien estaba con cara de ''y estos de donde salieron'', luego vieron a Knuckles, que se veía con su típica cara seria.

Bueno… déjame ver… se acabo el pan, los tomates, no hay nada, debes traer mas de todo Knuckles.

Grr… –gruño Knuckles.

Knuckles, cálmate –dijo Tails.

Que escuche un gruñido? –dijo Rouge, en tono de reproche.

Grr… -volvió a gruñir.

Te estas quejando? –La vena de Knuckles creció- Como te puedes estar quejando, si no te he pedido nada del… -

Basta! –grito Knuckles, quien ya no aguanto mas.

No me grites! –grito Rouge.

Te grito si quiero, ya no aguanto mas, no lo soportare, ni un minuto mas! –

Así, como si yo no soportara, esto, me duele la espalda, las piernas, me veo como una vaca, estaba harta de vomitar todas las mañanas, y aun así me gritas! –

Quizás estas embarazada, pero no es para que te aproveches de los demás, y les grites así! –

Cierto, pero recordemos quien es el causante de esto –se toco el estomago, el cual, había vuelto a crecer, un poco mas- en primer lugar –

En primer lugar nada, eh tratado de ser mas amable, de tratarte con mas cariño, de ser amigable, de ayudarte en cuanta cosa pueda, para hacerte mas agradable este tiempo, pero tu lo único que haces es aprovecharte por tu estado! –

Así que me tratas con cariño, solo porque voy a tener un hijo, y además tuyo! –

Deja de suponer idioteces! –

Si fueren idioteces, no me estarías gritando! –

Oigan cálmense, recuerda Rouge que Knuckles ya te trababa con cariño, antes de saber del embarazo, no recuerdas lo cariñoso que fue, antes de saber del bebe –dijo Amy, para tratar de calmar la situación.

La razón fue, porque creí que ella, estaba enferma nada mas! –contesto Knuckles.

Así que, solo me tratas bien, cuando estoy enferma, o lastimada, o en este caso embarazada! –

Por lo que veo, si, porque no te mereces que te trate de otra forma, cuando estas sana! –

Rouge, tu me dijiste que la manera de ser de Knuckles asía ti, cambio mucho, cuando le dijiste que también lo amabas –intento otra vez Amy.

Me refería a que ya no me sacaba a patadas de Angel Island, cuando llegaba, ahora me recibía, pero de todas formas, muy pocas veces me mostraba cariño! –le contesto Rouge.

Tu ni te merecías que te mostrara cariño, si ni siquiera tu me demostrabas cariño a mi! –grito el echidna mas rojo que nunca por la ira.

Así, será mejor que te calles, y acepta que este pequeño –vuelve a tocar su estomago- es tu culpa! –

Así, seguro, quien era la que insistía, en que hiciéramos el ''ya sabes que'' cada vez que me quedaba en su casa! –con ese comentario, Rouge se puso tan roja, como Knuckles.

Ha! Bien te gustaba o no, porque jamás escuche ninguna queja, cuando te lo proponía! –

Cierra la boca! –

Cierra la tuya, asqueroso echidna! –

Maldita rata con alas! –

Tails, Sonic y Amy, que habían entrado, estaban boquiabiertos, viendo la discusión.

Rayos, no creen que esto terminara mal –dijo Tails, algo asustado, por ver la forma en que gritaban.

Bueno, es normal en las parejas, tener discusiones –dijo Sonic, tratando de animarlo.

Si, pero ahora veo, que supuse muchas cosas, que jamás fueron como yo pensé –dijo Amy, con un suspiro.

Basta! Me largo de aquí! –grito Knuckles.

Haz lo que quieras! –Rouge volteo, se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.

Unos segundos después se escucho el portazo de la puerta, cuando Knuckles salio, en ese momento, Rouge se tiro al sillón a llorar.

Rouge, oye… -dijo Amy, acercándose.

Déjenme sola, no quiero ver a nadie –les dijo, entre llantos.

Esta… esta bien, yo me quedare aquí contigo –luego se acerco a Sonic y le susurro- ve a hablar con Knuckles –

Ok –el erizo azul partió de inmediato.

Sonic, espérame –grito Tails, que lo salio persiguiendo.

Avanzaron un poco para ver a Knuckles, sentado en una banca, con su cara seria.

Ahora si que la hiciste buena Knuckles –dijo Sonic.

Humph –gruño Knuckles, sin cambiar su semblante frió.

Aun así, resististe mucho, sin enojarte, te felicito –

Si viniste a burlarte, será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor –

No es eso, vine a decirte que vayas a hablar con Rouge, ella se puso a llorar en cuanto te fuiste –

No, será mejor que no nos veamos en un tiempo –Knuckles se paro y comenzó a caminar.

Pero, Knuckles, el bebe nacer�, seguramente en un mes mas –dijo Tails, pero Sonic, extendió su brazo asía el lado, como una manera de decirle a Tails, que no dijera nada.

Déjalo así, Tails –

Y ambos vieron como el echidna rojo, se alojo más y más, por la calle.

Fin del capitulo.


	9. El Ultimo Mes

Kentaru: Bueno, yo sigo atrapado en el closet, pero aquí responderé reviews

Tarem: como veras ahora, si resolverán sus problemas

Bueno, ahora, empezare, lo bueno es que Sonic y Knuckles, no me han encontrado -

En serio? –dice Sonic, mientras abre la puerta.

Rayos –

Ahora veras! –dice Knuckles quien llega y se lanza sobre mi.

Ahora te enseñaremos a amarrarnos! –dice Sonic, quien se lanza sobre mi.

Se forma una nube de polvo y mi cabeza sale de ella.

Bueno, continuare desde aquí, así que partamos -

Capitulo 9: El Último Mes

Rouge y Knuckles, no se habían hablado por varios días, aunque Amy, muy difícilmente había conseguido calmar a Rouge, ya que al principio, casi cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Knuckles, estallaba en llantos, por suerte esto se fue calmando con el tiempo.

Bueno, Knuckles, ahora si iras a hablar con Rouge? –le dijo el erizo azul, al echidna rojo.

Humph, no tengo porque –

Pero Knuckles, el bebe nacer� en uno de estos días –dijo Tails, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Knuckles.

O vamos, Knuckles, Rouge se pone a llorar cada vez, que escucha de ti, debes ir a verla –dijo Sonic.

Bah! Se pone a llorar, por que esta embarazada, y es por efecto de que tiene muchas de esas hormonidas, en el cuerpo –

Es hormonas Knuckles, de hecho son muchos tipos, como el estrógeno o el… -

Basta Tails, no quiero una clase de medicina ahora –dijo Sonic- Knuckles ve a verla, si sabes que la extrañas –

Humph, lo pensare, debo proteger la Master Emerald –

Si quieres, yo la cuido por ti –dijo Sonic.

Knuckles solo miro a Sonic, con una mirada fría.

Mientras con Rouge.

Rouge, no crees que ya has comido, mucho? –dijo Amy, al ver que Rouge, estaba frente al refrigerador, comiendo todo lo que encontraba.

Huf… supongo –Rouge camino hasta el sillón de la sala, su vientre había crecido mucho mas- ya estoy harta de esto –

Pero pronto nacerá tú bebe, y eso será grandioso –dijo Amy.

Si, no puedo esperar –

Si, como crees que serÿ –dijo Amy, quien se puso a pensar, en como podría ser el bebe.

Pues si es niña, será bella como su madre y si es hombre será fuerte como su… -pero Rouge, no termino, solo puso una mirada triste- bueno, no importa –

Lo impórtate es que sea un bebe, sano y fuerte –

Tú lo has dicho –

Bueno, yo me voy a hacer unas compras –Amy se paro y salio del departamento.

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien toco a la puerta.

Ya volviste Amy? –Rouge se para y fue a la puerta, cuando la abrió, se encontró, cara a cara, con el echidna rojo- Knuckles… que haces aquí-

Vine a pedirte perdón, por haberte gritado, de esa forma –dijo el echidna, sin cambiar su mirada fría- se que esto, es mucho trabajo, tener que soportar todas esas cosas, pero en fin, perdóname –

Knuckles… -Rouge sonrió- esta bien, te perdono, pero… -

Pero? –

Tu cuidaras al bebe, cuando ya sea mas grande, y yo tenga que salir a trabajar –

Humph, no veo porque no, le enseñare a ser un gran guerrero o guerrera –

Huf… mejor si es niña, yo la cuido –

Insinúas que no cuidaría bien, de una niña –

Solo digo, que no se vuelva una salvaje –

Humph, bien, ahora debería volver, no se si Sonic vaya a vigilar bien la Master Emerald –Y Knuckles se imagino a Sonic, con Tails.

Hey Tails! Veamos, que tan dura es la Master Emerald –dijo el Sonic, imaginario.

Si, yo le disparare con las armas del Tornado –dijo el Tails imaginario, y ambos comenzaron a golpear la gran piedra.-

Eso me da escalofríos –dijo Knuckles, quien dejo de imaginarse a Sonic y a Tails.-

No es para tanto –dijo Rouge, abrazando a Knuckles.

Veo que ya hicieron las pases –dijo una voz que estaba tras Knuckles.

A hola Shadow –dijo Rouge.

Eso es bueno, ya me había preocupado –

Tu, desde cuando te preocupas por alguien? –le pregunto Knuckles.

Quien dice que me preocupo por ustedes, me preocupo por el –apunta al estomago de Rouge.

Por el bebe? Y porque es? –dijo Knuckles, quien se estaba enojando.

Creo que te lo has tomado, muy enserio Shadow –dijo Rouge.

Tomarse en serio que? –

Pues, veras Knuckles, le pedí a Shadow, que fuera el padrino de nuestro bebe –

Yo le pedí a Sonic, que fuera el padrino –dijo Knuckles.

Bueno, eso no importa, por ahora –Rouge se acerco y beso a Knuckles.

Pasaron unos días y Rouge se fue a la clínica, ya que comenzó a tener contracciones seguidas.

Bueno Rouge, me alegra que hayas dejado que me quede contigo –dijo Amy.

Si, bueno el bebe nacerá cualquiera de estos días, así que, prefiero tener buena compañía –dijo Rouge, que estaba acostada.

Luego mas en la noche.

Huf… no he dormido nada bien, sabias –

Ya lo creo, por toda la tensión que debes sentir –

Rayos, ya empezaron, otra vez –Rouge empezó a sentir contracciones, pero esta vez, mas fuertes y seguidas –ah! –Rouge, se saco las sabanas, para mostrar que sus piernas estaban mojadas- ah! –gritaba.

Cielos, cielos! Ya es hora –Amy hizo sonar el timbre de llamada, y al rato llego la enfermera, la cual aviso que trajeran una camilla, unos segundos después, llego y transportaron a Rouge a la sala de parto.

Amy corrió asía un teléfono.

Por favor contesta –dijo.

Si? –se escucho la voz de Shadow.

Shadow, escucha, rápido, ya es hora, ya es hora! –

Ya es hora? Hora de que? –

Rouge, va a tener el bebe, ve por Knuckles rápido! –

Rayos, muy bien –Shadow colgó el teléfono.

Amy fue a la sala de espera, a los minutos llegaron Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic y Tails.

Donde esta! –grito Knuckles, desesperado.

En la sala de parto –Amy le mostró la puerta- pero debes esperar –Amy, no consiguió nada, Knuckles de inmediato azoto la puerta y entro- Knuckles! –grito.

En la sala, donde tenían a Rouge.

Vamos, Rouge, respira profundo, respira profundo –le decia el medico.

Ah! Quiero a mi Knuckles, donde esta! –gritaba Rouge, desesperada.

Knuckles se acercaba a la puerta, cuando salio una enfermera.

Donde esta Rouge the Bat-

Rouge, esta siendo atendida, usted es? –

El padre del bebe –

A usted es Knuckles, venga –

La enfermera le dio una bata y una mascarilla y lo llevo a la sala.

Donde esta mi Knuckles! Ah! –grito Rouge.

Aquí estoy, aquí estoy Rouge –dijo Knuckles, quien la tomo de la mano.

Ahora Rouge, escucha, puja, vamos, puja –le decia el medico.

Fuera, en la sala de espera.

Cielos, espero que todo salga bien –decia Amy.

Así ser� ya lo veras –decia Sonic, con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varias horas, y de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella Knuckles salio.

Knuckles que paso? Todo bien? Verdad? –le decia Amy, desesperada.

Todo bien, Knuckles? –le dijo Sonic, que puso su mano, en el hombro del echidna, el cual estaba sin poder hablar.

Fue, fue varón, Sonic –una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del echidna- soy pap�, soy papá –

Después de unas horas, los cinco entraron a la habitación, donde estaba Rouge sentada, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Hola, muchachos, como están? –dijo Rouge, muy feliz.

Quiero verlo, quiero verlo –Amy se acerco rápidamente a la cama- es precioso –

Knuckles, no quieres ver a tu hijo –dijo sonic, golpeando la espalda del echidna, el cual se movió hasta, donde estaba la cama.

Aquí tienes, tómalo con cuidado –le dijo Rouge. Knuckles lo cargo, y Sonic, Tails y Shadow se acercaron.

Pero si es igual a su padre –dijo Sonic, al ver al pequeño, cualquiera juraría, que era una replica exacta de Knuckles en miniatura. Knuckles estaba sin decir nada, solo miraba a su pequeño hijo, mientras lo cargaba.

Bueno y que nombre le pondrán? –pregunto Tails.

Eso aun no lo hemos pensado –dijo Knuckles.

Lo importante, es que es un niño sano, con dos padres maravillosos, no? –dijo Amy.

Tú lo has dicho –respondió Sonic.

Bueno, yo ya pensé en un nombre, espero que te guste Knuckles –

Pero, dilo ya –dijo Shadow.

Me gusta Knuckles the Echidna, como su papá –y le sonrió a Knuckles.

Excelente nombre, más si es la viva imagen de Knuckles –dijo Tails.

Solo esperemos que sea parecido a su papa, en el exterior, porque si es como es Knuckles, en el interior, eso atraerá problemas –comento Sonic, pero Knuckles sin lo escucho, estaba muy distraído hablando con su hijo.

Hola pequeño, soy tu pap� cierto que serás un niño muy fuerte, cierto –le decia Knuckles a su hijo, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Fin del Capitulo.


	10. El Final, del Inicio

Kentaru: Que lindo! El bebe de Knuckles nació y no tengo reviews –

Si, pero y Knuckles a donde se fue-pregunto Sonic.

Debe de estar con su bebe, supongo –

Cierto, bueno, mejor date prisa con el ultimo capitulo –

Cierto, aquí voy, con el final –

Capitulo 10: El Final, del Inicio

Pasaron unos días, y Rouge se fue de la clínica, ahora estaba en su nueva casa, viviendo con Knuckles y su hijo.

Hola Rouge –dijo Amy, quien estaba tras la puerta.

Hola Amy –dijo Rouge, al abrir la puerta.

Y como esta el pequeño Knux? –dijo Amy, al ver al bebe en los brazos de su madre.

Mi pequeño, esta muy bien, verdad? –le dijo Rouge, quien sujeto al pequeño bebe, por los brazos, y el bebe le sonrió.

Y Knuckles, donde esta? –

En el templo, ahora iba a llevar a mi pequeño con su padre, mientras yo iba de compras –

Que bien, puedo acompañarte –

Claro –

En el templo, Knuckles estaba sentado, al lado de la enorme piedra verde.

Knuckles –dijo Rouge, cuando llego.

Si, que pasa? –contesto el echidna.

Cuida de tu hijo, mientras voy de compras –se lo pasa- y no te preocupes, le acabo de dar de comer –

Esta bien –Knuckles lo cargo.

Bueno, vamos –dijo la erizo rosa.

Claro, te portas bien, mi joyita –le dijo al bebe, acariciando su cabeza.

Rouge y Amy, se fueron.

Bueno, tu te quedas aquí –dijo Knuckles, recostando al bebe, a su lado.

Paso un rato y…

Buaaaaaaah! –comenzó a llorar el bebe, Knuckles lo sujeto por los brazos.

Que te pasa, tienes hambre? Te ensuciaste el pañal? Estas enfermo? –le decia a su hijo.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –lloraba el bebe, Knuckles lo reviso, no tenia nada.

Huf… -suspiro.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –

Ya basta, cálmate –Knuckles lo cargo de brazos y comenzó a mecerlo.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –

Cállate, por favor, que te pasa? –

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –a Knuckles le creció la vena.

Cállate! –le grito.

…… -el bebe se quedo callado, y luego sonrió, al ver la cara que había puesto Knuckles al gritar.

Vaya –Knuckles comenzó a hacerle caras, y el bebe se reía.

Después de un rato el bebe, se durmió.

Huf… eso fue agotador –dijo el guardián.

Bueno, espero que lo hayas pasado bien –dijo la voz de Rouge, que llego al templo.

Si, aunque Knux, comenzó a llorar, como loco, hace un rato –

Bueno, pudo ser el pañal –

No lo creo, estaba limpio –

Muy bien –Rouge se acerco y cargo a su hijo- bien, nosotros nos vamos, no llegues tarde a la casa –

Humph, yo veré a que hora llego –

Si, si –Rouge se fue.

Creo que ser padre, será mas difícil, que proteger la Master Emerald –dijo Knuckles algo cansado- pero bien, valdrá la pena –comento con una sonrisa.

El Fin

Que lindo –dijo Amy, entre lágrimas.

Algo cortó, el último capitulo –comento Tails.

Si, si, bueno, quería terminarla pronto –dije.

Y donde están, Knuckles y Rouge? –pregunto Sonic.

Dijeron que irían a comprarle algo al pequeño Knux –

Knuckles acepto? –pregunto Sonic.

Bueno, se lo llevo a rastras –dijo Amy.

Típico, que Knuckles no quiera salir –dijo el erizo azul.

Bueno ahora haré mis créditos finales

Nota Final del Autor: Bueno esto es el fin de este fic, quiero darles las gracias a mis amigos, Raven, Tarem, X-Zero, Poly, Rouge y Amy, por darse el tiempo de leer este fic, también a todos los que lo han leído pero no han dejado review, bueno adiós.

Eso es todo? –dijo Sonic.

Si, por? –

Que hay de nosotros? –

Esta bien –

Los Personajes de este fic, le pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team, menos Knuckles the Echidna 2nd, el es de Kentaru the Hedgehog.

Contentos-

No, debiste darnos más crédito –

Ok, bueno como dije es el fin adiós –

Adiós! –dijeron todos los otros.

Y recuerden no leer, otra de las basuras, de este tipo –agrego Sonic.

Te voy a… -

El verdadero Fin


End file.
